The Untold Story
by iAlice-Collins105
Summary: I was a hopeless cause, a back up. Forced to sit and watch the world die, can take it's tole on a persons feeble mind. Such fragility, it's astounding the human race has lasted so long. They roam so endlessly, looking for a purpose that never suits them...I am no different. My name is Z, and even now I finally realize, I met an empty, unfortunate end... This is my story
1. ALICE

Death Note

The Untold Story

Chapter One

Alice

* * *

When you're a kid, everything is beautiful. Everything is new and nothing seems wrong. I never saw that… Even now as I rot in this prison, I can clearly recall the day I begun remembering things… The day I was born.

This, is the first page of my evolution…

* * *

December 25th, 1982

My mother had been called in to the doctors' office, complaining about intense cramps in her abdominal section. Only when she arrived did she realize, she was about to give birth, to two identical twins. We were born, very small with black hair, and sparkling blue eyes, a rather odd mutation. My mother marveled at us, but after the thirteenth blink I took, my eyes turned ruby red, and that was it… that was the day my life begun, and ended…

To this day, I often wonder how she'd gone nine months without realizing she was pregnant…

We lived in a nice two story home in the outskirts of Osaka, Japan. We had a cat, by the name of Ryu. She and my sister, Yuri, were my only friends. Yuri, who'd I'd began calling Abigail, she and I, we were inseparable… and the only way to tell us apart, were our eyes. Because of my unexplainable eye color, my mother and father were afraid to take me out in public so, I was home schooled by my mother, and Abigail attended a top notch public school, and excelled at the top of her class. We excelled unnaturally fast, learning college base material. Before long, my mother had begun being called away for expeditions and experiments, so I was left home alone. I was seven at the time, but I knew all the procedures.

I remember, she'd had to go on a large ship so she could arrive on an island for bomb testing. They were carrying the bombs on the ship, and after a freak accident, the ship exploded killing four hundred of the five hundred passengers on the ship. Mama was one of the four hundred.

The day the company she worked for called my father, and explained what happened in riveting detail, things got nasty for me.

I remember the day they took her away from me…

We were in the back yard, playing with a butterfly, talking about why the butterflies wings were the color the were, and how there DNA worked. My father came out, breaking the sliding glass door. His face was red, and two men came in the back yard, grabbing Abigail.

"Listen sweetie, we're taking you far away so you can go to a new school! It'll be fun!" I saw right through their game.

"Can Zira come as well? She's super smart and I'll learn better when my best friend is there by my side…So please mister, may she come?" She asked her eyes full of hope. The men looked to me with a face of disgust. I held my tongue, squeezing my bear's hand. The bandage over my eye itched, but I didn't move.

"Well honey, she has to stay here… Come along" She ran to me, and I began crying. She took my hands in hers, slipping a flower on my ring finger. She kissed my cheek, and I frowned. They grabbed her around the waist, and began pulling her away.

"No matter where you are, kami-sama will bring you back to me, Zira!" She screamed for me, and I was clawing and biting my way free. We fought as much as two seven year olds could, to stay together. One of the men grabbed me by the neck, throwing me back. I sat up, watching as they pulled her inside the house, and out the front door. My father grabbed me, and shoved me inside, and dragged me to my room. He pulled off his thin belt, and beat me.

The blood amused me as it hit the floor, making light little drippy noises. I didn't wince, I didn't scream. He threw me to the floor, my bear landing beside me. He slammed the door, and I heard the lock click. I looked down at my bear, which now had blood stains on his soft white fur. I frowned at the sight, wondering if I looked at inappropriate as the bear beside me.

I sat on the floor, as to avoid my bed from getting blood on the sheets. I looked to my restroom, feeling my back. I stood, tracking the blood to the restroom, flipping on the light hesitantly. I pulled my stool in front of the mirror, and stood, looking at myself. I glanced at the bandage, covering my left eye, and slowly untied it, letting it hit the floor silently. I stared at the bruised section of my face, tears sliding down my face. I noticed there were dark hand prints all over my body. I removed my clothes, and turned the shower on, hearing the TV down stairs on. Washing the dried blood from my pale skin, it then hit me, how truly alone I now was.

My cat meowed, and I sighed, whipping my tears away, turning the shower off, ignoring the sore gashed on my back. My father opened the door, just as I finished pulling my shorts on.

"Get your ass down stairs and make me dinner… go" I kissed my cats head, and it followed me down stairs. He watched me walk, and I yawned, entering the kitchen, looking outside as I passed. The garden had been destroyed, and mud had been slung every which way. The glass from the door shattering was everywhere. I took the broom, and sweeped a path for myself, and got to work.

December 25th, 1993

I stood in front of the stove, turning a fish over, and stirring broth. My father along with his sister and her sons sat at the table, smoking, drinking, and laughing. A bottle was thrown at my head, and I winced as it shattered on my head, hitting the floor with a loud crash. Blood slid down my face, and I ignored it, bringing plates of food to the table, and they dug in. I sat in the corner, a small bowl of white rice in my hands. My cat sat in my lap, sharing the food with me. My bear was beside us, a missing eyes and multiple holes was what he'd become over the years. I was eleven today, and for the celebration, my father got me a rather skimpy Lolita dress from one of twelve women he was dating.

I put my bowl in the sink, and let my cat out. The boys at the table were fighting, so my aunt sent them outside. She pulled me to the table, forcing me to wash the dishes. I slid them In with the bowl, and got to work, scrubbing the plates. The house reeked of cigarettes; one of the windows had tape on it instead of glass. There were stains all over the place, even on the ceilings. My room had been changed to a bar slash game room, so I was forced to sleep outside on the back porch. Some nights, in the winter months, after coming home with a group of his friends, my father and his buddies would force me to dance on the pole for them. In the end, it was ok because I'd be able to sleep in my old closet, and the prostitutes would cook and I would be able to rest and recover while my father had his way with them.

My aunt hugged my father and he went to bed. I went upstairs to fetch my small pillow, and change clothes. I slid on my shorts, and an old band shirt my mother had worn in her teen years. I looked at myself in the mirror, sighing. I was scrawny, horribly scrawny. The ends of my hair reached the floor. My aunt was the one who kept my bangs in check, so they were cut straight across, some strands here and there on my face. I looked horrible. And combined with the multiple bruises and scars dashed all over my body, I looked terrible. I lift my shirt up, staring at the damage, a sad frown on my face. I sighed, and after hearing an odd noise, I headed down stairs, only to see my aunt with a black trash bag, blood dripping from it.

"What happened?" I asked my voice rather quiet. Everyone stared in awe at me. This was the first time since I was seven that anyone of my family members had heard me speak.

"Some cat scratched my baby's' arm and I shot it… Stupid thing! It had the ugliest black and gray fur! And not to mention the weird white patch on its eye… the thing was almost as ugly as you, Zira! It had a green and blue eye! How disgusting!" She hissed, throwing the bloody bag on the floor, I looked at the boys, who snickered evilly; I looked at their arms, then the cat. My eyes widened, and my mouth hung open.

"Don't make such ugly faces! You'll just piss me off you damn brat!" My aunt shouted, and I began mumbling.

"DON'T FUC-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I grabbed a knife on the counter, gritting my teeth, screaming and I ran at her, tears sliding down my face as I quickly approached the shocked woman. The boys slapped me before I could finally take out another burden in my life. One held me down while the other kicked my ribs, stomping them in. I heard it crack, and the only thing louder was the horribly loud shriek that sounded out through the neighborhood. The two got off me, and I held the knife in my hand, managing to stab one of the two in the leg, he went down, and I tackled him, stabbing him in the arm.

I wasn't aiming to kill, just to hurt. My aunt ran at me, pushing me beside the bag, I heard a light pained meow leave it, and I dropped the bloody knife, opening the bag, and pulled the cat out. Flies were already circling Yu as she meowed again. She was breathing hard. Her exposed ribs and bone broke me, and I began sobbing, every day of pain and suffering now coming to me. I began to bandage the wound, as if that would save her. She took her last breath, and I snapped, standing again, the knife in my hand. I walked around the three who were trying to help the boy on the floor, and headed outside, shutting the door behind me.

As I moved down the street, a young boy about my age sat in his front yard, playing with a dog. A branch snapped beneath my feet, and I quickly approached, the dog whining and running off. I pushed the boy down, and he whimpered silently. I raised my arm, and he closed his eyes, praying.

Sirens behind me made me freeze and I prepared to kill him, instead, I was ripped off of him by a group of men in uniforms. They held me down while a straight jacket was put on me. I was still screaming though. They drugged me, and the world around me fell dark.

I found myself on my front porch, a cop on either side of me, holding me back. They broke the door down once no one answered, but instead of seeing everyone, my two cousins, laid dead in the kitchen, my aunt was no where to be found, and my father, had a noose around his neck, swinging back and fourth in the living room. I marveled at the sight.

Death… this is what is looked like? How beautiful…

I looked around my home, noticing many of our families priceless items, had been stolen, including my crown my mother had left for me. My father had always said he was going to pawn it… I guess he would never get the chance. The cops hauled me out of the house, and to a nearby orphanage.

I was left there, with a group of goofy immature people, and a single woman to watch over every one. After a few weeks of just hugging my knees on a bed, a man arrived at the house while everyone else was off at school. He was a tall and slender a man, a boy stood beside him, and he stared at me. I looked up, and our eyes met, his were just as bright and red as my own.

And for the first time in years, I knew I wasn't alone anymore.

The man took me with him, back to his orphanage, and there, I finally got my first taste of school. It was lovely, and for the first time in my entire life, I began to truly come out of my shell. After a month or two of my new perfect life, a new best friend, and a chance to be a kid, I was put into a new class, with twenty five other children, there were multiple races. We learned and read on a college level… keep in mind we were all eleven and twelve.

This one day, would change my life forever, and would give me a purpose.

We'd been informed that a room over, some of the most elite problem solvers were having their names changed so they could begin helping people around the world. Once we were done, we'd be aloud to go into the room, and pick our partners. I, of course, was going to go last to get my name changed. So, when everyone else had gone, we'd lined up, me and Beyond Birthday, who was other wise known as, B, stood beside one another, smiling happily, holding one another's hand. We broke our hand holding when we walked into the room, and people separated. B didn't pick L, L picked him.

The boy lead B back to his desk, and they begun talking. Many people also picked people with the same letter. A girl in the front stood, ignoring the boy who'd been dubbed A. She was staring at me. I looked at her dress, then mine, then her face, her lengthy black hair, her teal blue eyes, then gasped, we met in the middle, and our hands intertwined, our foreheads pressing against one another. I saw B and L stare in amazement at we held one another. After a minute or two of just feeling the joy of being reunited, I heard a sniffling sound, and before I knew it, Abigail, was hugging me, her face on my chest, sobbing. I hugged her, and rested my head on top of hers as she cried.

The teacher had left to report us to Watari so he would speak with us later, and get the story.

Months went by, and day after day, I became close with only three people. A, L, and B. We were an odd group. Our initials had nothing in common, and yet, here we were, all playing and embracing one another. After a while though, I began to slip away again, and the though of death, just seemed more and more appealing to me every day. Oh, not killing myself, but every day, I'd come up with a new way to kill a new person, every day.

In class, all I would see was my teacher, hanging from the ceiling, a noose around her neck as she swung back and fourth, writing on the chalk board with her own blood. The only people I'd never envision killing, were L, B, and A, my sister, was precious.

I clearly recall the day things ended...

April 1st, 1997

Me and Abigail had turned fifteen just months before things went downhill, me and B had been discussing running away, leaving the world behind us. We'd finally grasped the fact that we were just back ups incase A or L died, and after a while, we'd both came to the conclusion, we were loosing our minds, he saw the same sweet world I did. Everyone, dead. We'd also discovered, we shared our gift…

We knew when someone was going to die, and their full name. I however, knew a little more than he did. I knew when I was going to die. I knew when the world would end… My powers went a little further than his did, and he loved me for that.

Our classes went on just like high school, and one day in biology, we learned the basics of the human body. By then, we'd already slept together. He was my true first, and I was his… He'd promised no matter what came between us, he'd over come it. He'd also sworn to have me as his, to be married. It was a cute lie… but he was serious, and so was I. Night after night, we'd sit and talk unless he and L were put on a case, or Abigail needed some sister time. It was Thursday, a very quiet boring Thursday at that. For the past month, I'd been getting beaten by the girl dubbed as Q, and her two back ups. The girl was perfect… but she didn't belong here. She was too spunky, to full of life to fully belong in a place where you would grow into a detective.

I stood, washing my hands in the restroom, fixing my hair as well. As if on queue, she entered, and I stared at her, a nasty scowl on my face. She snickered at me, and walked over, turning the sink off.

"Welllll… looky what we have here, little miss back up. Where's your sister? Off being a whore as usual?" I glared at her, and she flinched a bit, but went on.

"Oh I'm sorry did that offend you? Ha! You're so pathetic!" She spit on my shoes, and as she turned around, I walked past her, locking the door. I turned to face her, and roughly shoved her down, grabbing her blond hair as she hit the floor, yanking it so I dragged her into the bathroom stall. I shoved her face in the toilet, holding her there with my foot. I waited, and just as she was about to breath in the water, I ripped her head out, throwing her to the floor. I then began pulling her hair, as I punched her in the face continuously.

I kicked her in the ribs, and looked to the two girls, who stared up at me in horror. I looked between the two, and grabbed the more unattractive one, pushing her to the floor, and did the same to her. I cleaned myself off, after punching the other girl in the face once, so it looked like there was a struggle. I unlocked the door, cleared my throat and In my absolute sweetest voice, began calling for help.

A teacher arrived, and by then, I'd mustered up some fake tears.

"I-I came in to use the restroom, and Lucy was on the floor, and that girl there, punched the other one in the face! I was so scared!" I said, sniffling. I knew that once Lucy came around, I'd be in trouble, but I was enjoying my victory. The girl was immediately hauled off, and Lucy, was taken to the nurses office along with her friend. I walked into the class, my knuckles bruised and throbbing. I sat beside B, who looked at my hand, a somewhat worried look on his face. The bell rang, and we headed to our room, L and Abigail waiting for us. We walked inside, sitting on our beds. B had his head on my chest, while I stroked his head. Abigail and L were sitting in front of the window, playing an intense game of chess.

"Guys… I did something… wrong" I said, sniffling. B and everyone snapped their heads in my direction, worried looks on their faces.

"I kind of beat the crap out of the people responsible for the bruises and cuts you guys asked me about…and there's a slight chance I could've killed one of the three.." B took my hands in his, staring me in the eyes, shaking his head. L had his thumb to his mouth, in amusement. Abigail looked pissed, but not at me. As I began crying, a knock came at the door, making all of us jump. I stood behind the door, and Abigail answered and three men in white coats entered, strapping a straight jacket on me, and I fought back with everything I had, knocking three of them out before ten men entered, holding me down, strapping the jacket on. I snarled.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" Abigail shouted, pushing people back as her and B tried to get me back, L was even helping out. But before long, they'd drugged me, and had explained the situation to them.

That had been it, B snapped. Something deep inside him just…snapped.

The next day, Lucy, was found dead, mutilated and mangled, and B, was no where to be found. I was put in solitary confinement, locked away in a room with nothing but a bed, a clock, and a huge metal door. Day after day, people quizzed me about my life and my relationship with my father, my mother, and everyone else I loved…. It drove me mad, and before I knew it, I was eighteen.

They let me out, and standing there, waiting for me, was none other than Abigail. I could see the hurt on her face. She slapped me, handed me a flower ring with a note attached, and left. L looked at me, and I took my leave. I checked out of the orphanage that day, and never looked back….


	2. Beyond the Limit

**Death Note **

**The Untold Story**

**Chapter Two**

**Beyond The Limit**

* * *

_If you're like me, nothing really makes sense until you throw yourself into the mix, and fix every single flaw until you find it perfect, then, it makes sense, then it turns into something you treasure...this wasn't the case for him, and by all means, he was absolutely perfect for me._

* * *

We could say that my fall out was one of understanding, and one that never truly shocked many people because between the Los Angele's murders and Kira on the loose still terrorizing civilians all over the world, people just weren't surprised anymore. So, it was no shock the night I snapped, it was all thanks to my hunger for revenge. That blood lost had taken over, sending my conscious mind into such a state of shock, it shut off all reasonable thinking. I'd managed to hack quite a few sorry souls to pieces before bombing that building to the group. Two hundred people, dead. Mainly cops and fbi members who all played a role in the never ending case that was my fallen lover.

* * *

December 15th, 2003

I leaned over the counter, tired, and ready to walk out the door. It was maybe four in the morning, and the only thing to keep me company, was a cup of hot sweet coffee. I stared at the steam that slowly evaporated in the air, fascinated by the flexible movements of the steam. I let out a humbled sigh, sitting up, rubbing my eyes, feeling the soft skin beneath my eyes. The bags were back, not that I was surprised. Sleep was not a necessity to me, nor would I ever see it as one.

I yawned, looking at the door as it slid open. I cleared my throat, sniffling, and slapping on a welcoming smile.

"Good morning!" I said, welcoming the costumer. The young man walked in a tall lanky girl on his arm, hair reaching her ankles, and it was the same shade as the dark sky outside. Her eyes held the ocean, and her skin was a delectable pale white, resembling the shiny porcelain. The man who so sweetly held her small fragile hand, wore the same small content smile she did. His eyes were wide, hair black and spiked in every which way. He had black bags under his eyes and his terrible posture explained how often he slept. They didn't even look my direction, instead, grabbed a basket, and began scooping sweets and candies of all kinds in the basket. A tall man with shaggy brown hair entered moments later, and I watched as they carried on with their business.

My only thought on the scene was how odd they all were. I didn't dwell to much on the fact that the girl I'd eyed so hungrily had any relation to me. She was fascinating to watch though. She even moved with doll like movements. Her eyes would spark with one emotion when the man became separated from her. She would make a face, of longing, and need and within seconds, his arm would be around her waist, whispering sweet comforting words into her ears.

They all walked to the front, and the boy with bad posture pulled out an odd stack of cash, setting it before me.

"Now... I'm handing you roughly two hundred dollars worth of sweets... so this should cover it, and give you something as well. This will also cover my friends purchase as well" The man's face turned bitter when the other said the word "friend" I blinked, feeling the contact on my eye shift, and I covered it with my hand, adjusting it. None of them seemed fazed by the action, but the boy in the middle put a thumb to his mouth, smiling innocently me, his face twisting with something between curiosity and understanding.

"Keep the change my dear... Come along Abigail" the man said, and she closed her eyes, batting her long black lashes.

"Alright, Ryuzaki-kun" Her accent was heavy, matching her petite sweet voice. I watched as the group left, the taller man with brown hair turned to me, and I stared at the numbers above his head, watching the seconds tick away, a devious smirk finding it's way to my face.

"What are you doing playing with a Death Note...Light Yagami" The man had almost turned around at the whispering of his name but as he did, I swiftly took my leave, not bothering to stick around such a worthless place any longer.

December 17th, 2003

That encounter, left my mind scrambled, and had left me without many options. I quit my job at the convenient store, now relying on my other jobs to help me get by. Between night school and work, it was to much. I sat on my bed, curled up in a fertile position, drops of water hitting the sheets below me, my hair twisting and winding around me as I sat, the fan above me drying my skin off. I licked my lips, sitting up, looking to my cell phone, and the moment it rang, a smile found it's way to my face, and I answered it, finding myself in the restroom moments later, still naked, but not so alone anymore.

"Beyond..." I said, the name rolling off my lips as silk would a body. The man on the other line grunted in response. I knew the condition he was in. A guard stood beside him, holding the phone to his ear. He sat, a chain around his neck, his wrists, his ankles, pinned so movement was terribly restricted, I only knew because I'd gone to see him, and that was the sight I was greeted with every time. He whispered something, and I stared at a spot on the wall, such a focus over coming me, I latched onto every word he murmured.

"Alright... I understand..." I said, looking at my hair as it stuck to my body on the areas it was still wet. He murmered a weak I love you, and I replied with the same words, biting my lip in pure agony as the line disconnected, leaving me with that familiar and unforgotten feeling of emptiness. I stood again, making my way to my restroom, the footsteps ringing behind me where quiet, but not to quiet, and definantly loud enough for me to hear.

"Nikushimi... You're tails are out again.. I can see you're in a good mood." I said, my voice monotone and lifeless as I spoke to the death goddess that practically levitated above me, her fox tails swishing violently.

"Simply happy to know that you are to be reunited with your beloved Beyond Birthday, my princess" The shinigami said, her voice strong, but so dull and lifeless, it left me shivering. I knew what was beneath that mask on her face. A pale blood stained face, that lacked any eyes, which were now in my body. I blinked twice, and sniffled hard, as I began getting dressed. I shuffled through drawers, eventually pulling out my thigh high stockings. I slid them onto my thin bony legs, and pulled on my dress next, followed by my corset, then my choker. I pulled on my gloves, readjusting the sky blue corset that pulled my waist in to a rather silly width. I applied my makeup, not really concerned with my blood red eyes. I grabbed my book, placing my death note inside, my long black hair flowing behind me as I made my way down the street.

For inappropriate reasons, my apartment was a block away from the prison in Kyoto, Japan. I opened my umbrella, and begun the short walk, my eyes wide, my face emotionless. I checked my phone, and titled my head, reading the text thoroughly, before snapping the object shut, sighing heavily.

With each step, I felt my pace increase until I was practically sprinting to the prison, my dress and skirt flowing behind me with such resistance, it took twice as long for me to reach my intended destination. I slung the door open, running past security, and ran straight for the bars that separated us, running straight into the bars, reaching my hand in, just to feel him, to feel his face, hold him as close as I could. This was a normal rutein. This was nothing new for the security guards here. Twenty men to guard one inmate. The guard had already unlocked his shackles, and I shook my head looking at the gross scars on the body parts the shackles were meant to protect.

He grabbed my arms, taking a heavy breath, and grabbed my hair, running his hands through it. I grabbed his face holding it in my fragile hands, stroking his hair, and kissing him repeatedly before he finally let out a content sigh, an evil smile on his face. He was the only one who I could smile around, he was the only one who kept my unstable mind at peace. His thumb ran over my bottom lip, and I didn't stop him. I let him touch and feel my skin, anywhere he wanted.

After being told to calm down, we did, and he passed me a note he'd written out with the guards permission of course. I took it, sliding it in the huge coat that was draped on my petite body. We stayed like that, not bothering to move. I needed to absorb every last ounce of his being before I was thrown back into the sad excuse of a life I'd built for myself after running from Whammy. He grabbed my face, kissing me again.

"My dear dear princess... How's life treating you? Are the same ass holes and ingnorent people still mindlessly wondering the streets?"

"Of course... you know nothing will change" He shrugged, looking me in the eye, his hair falling out of his face, revealing the scares that dashed across that side of his face that he swiftly hid with his hair.

"Well... you do know what happens a week from now correct. The day I can finally hold you in my arms again... feel your skin... make yo" The guard hit him on the head, and Beyonds pupils shifted for a moment, and he swallowed, hard, regaining his composer.

"Calm down you horny slut!" The guard said, earning an eye roll from B. I held his face in my hands again, a warm smile on my face, my hair surrounding me.

"Alright.. what do you want me to do until then?" I asked, worried, concerned that I would now loose my mind waiting for him to get out. The wait would kill me, and I knew it would.

"Solve the puzzle, and go from there" I began to stand up, and followed suit, even now, with his increasingly bad posture, he towered over me, his black hair falling over his face until our eyes met, ruby on ruby, a clash of pure ugliness to the rest of the world, but for us, it was bliss, just looking at him, made me numb with excitment and longing, it hurt so bad to be away from him. That was the way most of these visits ended. Before I left though, he gave Nikushimi a wave, and blew the Shinigami queen a kiss before being locked up again. I was practically dragged out of the prison, and shoved outside. I opened my umbrella, sniffling hard as tears streamed down my face.

I was just as emotionless crying as I was without Beyond around to comfort me, which had been in a long time. I remember the first day I'd received a call from him, right after he'd been taken to the hospital after Naomi Misora had ruined his attempt to make himself a victim in the murders. Which, had it not been for her, would've succeeded without fail. Now, despite my deep lingering hate for the woman who still happily kept her job, and was even promoted, I couldn't lie to myself, or anyone else who might happen to read this. I will forever be thankful for the woman... she kept that part of me alive, because without him, I would have no reason to exist. That's probably what makes us a flawless pair. We share our pain, but without the other, what would be the point in going on?

December 24th, 2003

Today was it, I'd done it. I'd managed to crack B's puzzle, without fail, and everything was explained through a series of crossword puzzles with random questions and even weirder answers. And after translating them four different times through some of the hardest languages, it was obvious that our goal, was L Lawliet, a rather sly detective with three aliases, just to keep his number one spot on the list of detectives. It was no surprise that we would run into each other again, she promised me would, and here we were again, six years later, about to once again be in each others presence. L would no doubt catch on to me, but, I wouldn't mind...B would be out soon, and we'd leave. Disappear of the face of the earth, live out the rest of our lives as a dysfunctional couple, and enjoy every moment of it.

What did surprise me however, was the fact that L had contacted me first. It was a rather big oddity that he was able to swiftly contact me, without many leads. The only thing he would've been able to recognize my skill for was the murder cases I solved in under twenty four hours back in two thousand when I was struggling with what I wanted to do with my life, knowing I had very limited options for career paths, and just rested with being a bartender, a store clerk, and an artist. The email was simple, it gave me directions to one of the tallest building in Kyoto, and it was dubbed the KTFC. Kira Task Force Center. I bit my lip in debate, wondering if I should even go. But after rereading Beyonds instructions, and asking Nikushimi for advice, she shoved me into it, and I agreed, not wanting to listen to her ramble on about why I should just do it.

After twirling around, I smiled, satisfied with my dress choice. Corset with poofy black dress and flats. I had Nikushimi tie the huge bow in the back, and after sliding my choker and necklace on, I swallowed hard, and fixed my hair, and grabbed my umbrella, and began my walk, and due to my unnatural lifestyle, my sleep schedule had been thrown for a beautiful loop. I was a nocturnal human, an oddity in the modern world. I walked hard, the rain beneath me splattering. I held my skirt out of the water, and lifted it up as high as I could, as to avoid any nasty water stains.

After a good fourty five minutes of this, I found myself before the building, the surrounding area empty, and lacking any signs of life. I walked through the doors, and immediatley, scanning and checking and getting things situated began, and I slid my shoes off, not bothering to slid the slippers on that were provided for me. I was lead into a room, where I was greeting by an astounding number of people in the room.

"Welcome, Alice" I stared my sister down, our eyes clashing, earning gasps from the majority of the people in the room.

_**The game had begun.**_


End file.
